


you'll do

by moreorles



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, episode tag for 2.15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreorles/pseuds/moreorles
Summary: A little fill-in-the-blank between scenes.  Picks up from their convo on the street to when they enter her bedroom.  (From 'conversation' to 'a little less conversation, a little more action, please'.)  (That's an Elvis reference for you Fandom Youth.)





	you'll do

“I,” he starts, “I think it’s a great idea. _Conversation._ ”  Her eyes flick down to his mouth and he grins at her. “Lead the way.”

 

She swings around and starts walking again, glancing over to him and biting her lip to stifle her smile.

 

“So, how long have you lived here?” he asks, hands firmly in his pockets to keep himself from reaching for her.

 

“Hm? Oh. About… four years now? Almost five, I guess.”

 

“Seems like a great neighborhood,” he prompts, and she takes the bait, tells him all about her favorite shops and restaurants, how the area has changed since she moved there. She talks all the way into her building.

 

They step into the waiting elevator and Vic presses the button for four, then turns to him and smiles.

 

He steps closer, just to the edge of her personal space, pushing but not crossing the line just yet. “So, your friends at the station call you Vic. Do I get to call you Vic too?”

 

“I don’t know, Chief,” she says, taking half a step forward, “Are you my friend?” She cocks her head and her grin turns mischievous.

 

“I’d like to be,” he says, eyes flicking down to her mouth. “You should call me Lucas.”

 

She leans toward him right as the elevator dings and the doors slide open. Laughing nervously, she steps off the elevator and gestures down the hallway.

 

He follows her, watching her cautiously for any final sign of hesitation or doubt. He’s about to cross one hell of a red line, but he’s self-aware enough to make damn sure it’s with enthusiastic consent.

 

She stops in front of her door and he leans his shoulder into the wall and watches as she pulls her key out and slides it into the lock. She glances up at him, and there’s just the slightest hint of shyness on her face. He smiles warmly down at her and she nods to herself, so subtle he’d miss it if he weren’t paying such close attention.

 

She leans in, right there in her hallway, her key dangling from the lock, and presses a kiss to his mouth. It’s quick, a little hesitant and a bit off center, but it’s what he’s been thinking about for days.

 

As she pulls away, he leans in after her, finally allowing himself to reach for her. He draws her back in by her elbow, his other hand sweeping down to rest at the small of her back, and kisses her again, firm and confident. She sighs into it, reaching up and threading her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, holding him in place.

 

“Yeah, okay,” she says, pulling back and grinning up at him.

 

“Spice?” he asks teasingly, eyes searching hers.

 

“Yeah, you’ll do.”

 

He barks a laugh as she opens her door. He follows her inside and manages to keep his hands to himself just long enough for her to hang her purse on the hook and drop her keys into the bowl before he reaches for her, setting his hands on her hips as he leans in and meets her for another kiss. Any hesitation she had is gone, replaced with the blunt playfulness he finds so distractingly sexy.

 

She tilts her head, kisses at the hinge of his jaw, then takes his earlobe lightly between her teeth before whispering, “I never pegged you for a rule breaker… Lucas.” She says his name on an exhale, her breath tickling his ear.

 

He sighs out a ‘ _fuck_ ’ before leaning in and kissing her again, hungry and bold. “You don’t play fair, do you?”

 

She just grins up at him and pulls him back into another kiss, open and heady and intoxicating. “Lucas?” she whispers, pulling back a hair’s breadth.

 

He hums an ‘ _hm?’_ , eyes closed and forehead pressed to hers, holding her close.

“Come to bed with me?”


End file.
